infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Fest
Blood Fest '''is a story that is a side story to Post Beast. It takes place 3 months before the birth of the MacGrath chidlren In the begining It had been a year since any majoir fighitng had gone on in the world of Cole MacGrath. This month, the family were living in New Marais, happily enjoing their time. One night, Cole was playing with the Dunbar Watch when he heard a scream, at first he thought it was Nix's Corrupted, but he didn't hear their normal screams, so he took out his Stake AMP, thinking it was Vampires. But when he got there, he saw 3 human-sized figures look up at him, with chunks of meet hanging from their teeth, Cole just stared at them for a few seconds before unloading on them with a Bollt Stream killing two out of three of them. Cole quickly jumped on top of a near roof and called the gang. Cole said "Code Z" with such seriousness it put fear into Nix and Kuo. Zeke:"Aye Aye" Within an hour, the entire population had been put into The Dunbar Watches. Save for 100 people they let live in Fort Phillipe. Laroche and Zeke had created 100 Rebels, 20 NEw Marais cops and 30 Milita troops. They created Cement and replaced the entraces with Cement to keep the zombies out. Cole and Zeke put a metal fence on the outer walls of the Fort and Cole electrified it so if they tried to climb in they would be barbacued. Within a few days, the survivors had been living in tents and food the group could create. With it being May, the days went by slow and hot, water the group had created went bye fast. Cole noticed Lucy shaking, trembling and just looking crazy, Cole walked up to her. Cole whispered: Are you ok Lucy? Kuo:Yes and no, im just scared. Cole led Lucy to the "meeting" with Laroche, Zeke and Nix Nix motioned to Kuo's stomach and said:Whats with the gut? Lucy:I am carrying twins, thats why i haven't had any alchohol. Laroche looked shocked. Cole:Is that why you look all stressed, i mean other then all this? Lucy:Yes. Zeke motioned to Laroche and whispered:Have the troops put silencers on their guns so they don't scare Kuo. Laroche nodded and trotted off. Zeke put a silencer on his gun and nodded torward Cole. After 7 days of being couped up in the Fort, Cole had Nix create 10 Corrupted, 6 Swamp Monsters and 4 Gasbags and launch them at the Zombies. Nix complied and created them outside the Fort, the Zombies didn't seem to notice. Nix:Tell me when baby. Cole:Now. She waved her hand and the Corrupted attacked the Zombies, within 3 minutes, the Swamp Monsters were dead and the Gasbags . .. well they were already dead, Cole saw that they may have killed several of them, but they didn't make a dent. ~ 2 Days Later ~ Cole had been wanting to fight, but afraid that if he was bitten, he would be turned into one of those "things" so Cole thought about using his new astral projection power so if he was bitten or killed, he could continue fighting in his normal body. On Cole's first attempt, he had 10 of the Rebels Laroche had created to go out onto the street to signal the Military to assist. In this first attempt, the 10 Rebels were killed within 14 minutes as Cole couldn't hold them all back for long. The second and third attempt(Laroche replaced the 10 rebels and gave Cole 10 Milita instead). In these two tries, Cole got closer then he had ever hoped, he got a hold of the Military, but when he did, he learned the government had quarntined New Marais to keep the Zombie infestation inside New Marais to die. In anger Cole unleashed a full-power Ionic Storm, killing his astral projection and the Milita he had conjured up, but he had killed many Zombies. ~1 week later ~ Cole walked around the Fort several times, looking up at the sky, swearing under his breath at the extreme heats, the things trying to break in didn't seem to notice or care, in fact, they seemed to love it. Cole picked a few off with a magnum bolt. When he got back to the "Leaders Area" with Laroche, Zeke, Nix and Lucy, he looked at Lucy, to see her shaking back and forth, at first Cole thought she might be cracking under the thought of she might birth their children in the middle of this. When Cole walked up, Lucy gave him a quick, half smile and a wink. Cole was re-assured she wasn't insane . . yet. When Cole looked down at the hundreads of people down on their luck, looking as sad as ever, afraid, Cole could only hope the Zombies all died out soon. Zeke called on Cole's walkie talkie. Cole said: "Ya man?" in an extremly sad, and dry voice. Zeke replied:"We can kill all these mutant ''assholes ''from hell by only killing one." Cole asked: "How?" Zeke replied: "Kill the original Zombie, and the rest die in a matter of days" Cole said:"How do I know which one is the original?" Zeke:"Use your super vision, look inside them, the original should have more gray-ish stuff near their heart and brain" Cole thanked Zeke and hung up. Cole used his radar pulse/vampire sense to look inside the Zombies to see gray, everywhere, but the older they were, the more gray they had near their brains more than their hearts. Cole saw the darkest, tone near the front, trying to punch through solid concrete. Cole laughed. He walked over torward the Leaders Area once more. Cole:I have a way to kill all these things, but we need alot of armored buses, turret trucks and helicopters, you think we can make them all? Laroche: Ill make 3 helicopters and 2 armored buses full of guns, ammo and soldiers that can use them. Zeke:Ill make the turret trucks Nix:Ill make 1,000 of my babies to give you a proper diversion while you guys set up. Cole nodded and looked torward Lucy. Cole whispered: laroche, Zeke, you guys stay here with Lucy, ill use a astral projection incase this goes through. After about 2 hours, the vehicles were made. Cole used a major form of Kinetic Pulse to lower the busses and turret trucks down to the ground, the buses had troops in them already, the helicopters set off with guns ready, Nix sent in her Corrupted to fight the Zombies, Cole new they wouldn't last against the 6,000 Zombies trying to eat Cole('s projection) and the Cops & Rebels. Cole ''had ''created a copy of Laroche and Zeke for this fight. As soon as the Rebels and Cops were locked and loaded for the fight, the Zombies had already devoured the Corrupted, they were '''very hungry and already running torwards Cole and the attack force. Laroche( and the clone) ordered an open fire, and in an instant hundreads of them were falling.Cole created several Harpies and Slashers(vampires) to help in the attack, within seconds, the slashers were dead and the Harpies were firing with the force. Cole withdrew his Sword Amp and started cutting the ones down that the troops had missed. Cole had ordered a charge and hitched a ride on the helicopter manned by the copy Zeke and Laroche( Cole could tell as when he used radar pulse/vampire vision they didn't have blood pumping through them like the troops they had made. From this view, Cole saw that the Turret Trucks had fallen fastest, as they had been unprotected, Cole had a plan for that, he launched a redirect rocket and blew the dead Turret Trucks to flames, incinerating the ones that were closest, a good plan was the armored buses of the dust Men, they were completly safe from the things. After a minute, most of the troops outside were dead or being eaten. Cole looked through his vision to see the original still trying to break into the Fort. Cole ordered the helicopters to open fire on the main group(around 3,000 zombies) still near the fort, as soon as they did, every single zombie(excluding the original and a few more) ran torward the buses. Cole whiped his hand and 300 more soldiers, this time Corrupted, but Ravengers, Hive Lords and Devourers(and Rebels, Militia and cops alongside that). the extra force had done some sort of trick, but there was still 4,000 more of those things to handle. When Cole looked, he saw the Original still trying to break in, and despite the copy troops, as soon as they die, they vanished, the original took his desert eagle and was now shooting at the cement. Cole had the copy Laroche and Zeke snipe the original, but were out of range, Cole had changed his mind, he had the helicopters assist in the battle, he would try and kill the original himself. Cole barricaded the original and the few by him with cement road blocks. Cole jumped from the Helicopter to barrel roll into the area with the original. As he stood up he unleashed thousands of volts of electricity into the 2 non-original zombies killing them, he took out his Sword Amp to quickly kill the rest, but when he turned to quickly kill the Original and finally end this, He saw it took at him with tired, sad eyes, but when Cole showed the slightest simpaty, the zombie pointed the gun at him and tried shooting, but was out of bullets, Cole quickly killed him with 2 quick moves, a stab and a clean head-severing. Cole turned to see a few quickly drop but Cole radioed all people and said "I killed it, lets kill the rest, and burn them, Nix you have those honors" Cole heard Nix sream with joy. Within minutes, even the Rebels and Cops from the Fort were opening fire trying to end it. Cole saw several Vermaak 88 coming into play, killing them off, one by one. Within 3 hours the last of them were dead. ~ 3 days later( again)~ After the last of them wre killed, and Nix had burned the bodies, Cole made 50% of the troops and vehicles they had created disappear. He assigned the rest of the troops to search the city to make sure they were all gone, but Cole was sure that was the last of them. Cole looked to see Lucy celebrating, reassuring Cole, that it was just the stress that had put Lucy into such a state. Within days, the government had released the city from quarntine. The entire City celebrated with drinks all around. The entire ordeal took one month out of their lives. The night of the inital celebration, Cole had 3 beers but still hadn't felt the effects. When he returned "home" to Zekes (original New Marais) Roof, he saw Lucy passed out on the couch. He looked to see Zeke also passed out. Cole just smiled and went to sleep next to Lucy. Category:Jim Logan Category:Good Cole Stories Category:Post Beast